Ranma Restart: Premise
by MM007
Summary: A starting point for multiple different story types that I intend to use. I invite others to do the same. Essentially a chance to throw Ranma back into the past with one of Mousse' shady techniques and give a whole new history and spin on Ranma 1/2 in various ways and permutations. Credit to RaMa for helping to conceptualize it.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a concept I'm working on which has the potential to branch off into multiple stories. I intend to make multiple stories starting on this snippet and also invite others to do the same. Credit to RaMa for helping to refine the idea._

* * *

**Ranma ½ Restart Premise: Wind Tunnel**

"Nyat sure why I'm trustin' a rival fur Shampoo with this. Nya sure it's gonna work?" The two-person-tall ghost cat asked, crouching in wait behind a tall concrete fence. He didn't like being the 'muscle' in such plans as much as the brains, but possibly getting Ranma out of the way of his ambitions won him over. His main concern was the unlikely partner in crime that had enlisted him for this. A certain glasses-wearing guy who had proposed this little scheme.

"Look. We can decide between us who gets Shampoo later. Our biggest obstacle is Ranma." The young man addressed a nearby light pole. "I can get rid of him, but we need to distract him so that he is ensnared. If he is off-balance due to his fear of cats, all the better. If he's stuck in the Neko-ken for this, he may not even remember what we've done to him."

After a pregnant pause composed of the bakeneko staring at the back of Mouse's head, Maomolin lightly smacked it from behind with a paw and caused the glasses to fall back down over the boy's face. After an initial look of surprise, the Hidden Weapons Prodigy of the Amazon Village looked back to the massive white feline with a look of irritation. Retribution and bickering had to wait, in spite of his first impulse to retaliate. They needed to be united and on the same page...for now. "He can disappear quietly. No body, no witnesses, no killing. Just...gone elsewhere. Still, it's better than he deserves for leading Shampoo along." This last part was growled out, and was a sentiment that Maomolin could actually support. The Amazon male soon regained his composure though.

"The challenge letter had no name attached, so he shouldn't be expecting you. If he leaves the vacant lot's grounds before a victory is achieved, he loses any claim on Shampoo. Those are the terms I wrote." Mousse gave a smirk and his eyes shone with devious pleasure. "Such an absurd thing, to accept all challenges. His school's stolen arts may be powerful, but its ideology is easy to abuse." Mousse' smile became wider and almost predatory as he saw Ranma approach from his vantage point. "Get ready. When he's entered the lot, go ahead and step out. Take what hits you have to, but get him into the Neko-ken!"

Soon, Ranma entered the lot and stood there in a relaxed stance. He had little concern. After all, he'd beaten Mousse before. "Hey, Duck-boy! Next time you disguise yourself, use some contacts! You handed the challenge letter to Akane! It was a pain gettin' it, since the tomboy thought she'd gotten a challenge of her own!"

It was then that Ranma saw a pair of ears rise behind a tall nearby fence. He nearly felt his lunch come up as the massive set of ears then moved to the right along the fence. Maomolin, cowardly and lonely bakeneko and bane of one Ranma Saotome's existence, emerged from behind the fence. "...Nyahaha! You didn't expect me, that's fur sure!"

"Glk! T-the heck are...you doin' here?" Ranma spat out, in spite of the fear. His legs anchored themselves to that spot, the cat electing to slowly approach, stomping like a sumo wrestler a few times to add an intimidation factor. It was more comical than intimidating, except to one Ranma Saotome.

"Nyai'm here for my bride! An' nyif you run away again, nyou looooose!" As the taunting bakeneko got closer, Ranma stepped back with his relaxed stance long since replaced with shaking and jerky motions. His pride was the one thing keeping him from fleeing. Ranma Saotome never backed down from a challenge. So he defaulted to the one thing he could think to do that didn't require his martial skill. Bluff.

"H...ha...HAHAHA...HAHA...HAHAHA...Y-you think you're scary? You're just...a-an annoying crybaby! I don' even want Shampoo! She's chasing me! Get outta here, scaredy c-cat! You're wasting my time!" Unconvincing, but enough to get Maomolin mad. He responded by approaching Ranma and starting to fight. Or rather, throwing aimless punches and generally flailing angrily.

"Nyou'll regret that, you jerk! How dare you insult my briiiiiide!" Mousse heard the sounds of punches and clumsy blocks from the other side of the wall as he prepared himself. The Amazon waited, monitoring for either the departure of Ranma from the battlegrounds or a certain sound to emerge from Ranma's throat.

"Nyyyoooowwww..." Of course, the latter would win out. Ranma was stubborn like that, even with his fear of cats in play. This time, it wouldn't save him. Leaping out around the wall and planting his feet, ensuring that he would give Ranma nothing to grab onto, Mousse braced himself and outstretched one arm.

Mousse' hidden weapons and ki-space were based on what the Amazons liked to call 'dark magic', but it was based on ki like much else. Specifically a shadowy ki which could be called upon to distort space-time to create his own space. He normally flung things out of this personal space or simply tucked them away for storage like other less skilled practitioners, but today, he would do something different. Using a forbidden art, he would reverse the flow and attempt to suck things into his space through his sleeve.

Of course, it wasn't possible to store someone in his own ki-space. They had their own ki that would interfere. Instead, the victim would hypothetically find themselves dumped out somewhere across time and space, wherever they'd first tapped into such dark energies themselves. If they hadn't encountered such power yet...well, no one really knew what happened in that case. None who were dispatched in this manner had ever returned either way. Ranma was the intended target, but if Mousse could 'accidentally' suck Maomolin in along with him, all the better for his chances with Shampoo. Not that he told the bakeneko of that part of the plan.

Ranma was in the Neko-ken, dominating the much taller ghost cat with his skills. His cat-like perception allowed him to see Mousse move and see his sleeve inflate with air being sucked into it as the martial artist replicated an ages old forbidden technique...

"Wind Tunnel!"

A dark vortex opened inside Mousse' sleeve, and started to suck powerfully. Dead leaves, grass, rocks, whatever wasn't tied down was vanishing into the space as Mousse poured his power into the move of desperation. It was dishonorable because he was interfering in another fight. It was forbidden because of its power and the dangers of its abuse...but it was his best chance to finally win!

* * *

_Will one alone be sucked in and sent back? Will both be sucked in and be sent to two different points in the same timeline? Will they be sucked in while clinging to each other and wind up somewhere together? Will another character jump in and have an adventure? So much possibility!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. To clarify, this isn't the place where the fic itself is/fics themselves are written, but is a premise for myself and any others to work from. The first fic to use this premise is located here:

s/13250586/1/Ranma-Restart-Bid-for-Freedom

Also, I request input. I want to include a story where Akane and her sisters go back in a similar way, but I can't decide if Ranma should also go back or remain his unaware younger self at that point in the story. Both invite interesting consequences, but am writing a Ranma version already...albeit from a different origin point. I would like feedback on which way to go. Ranma's future self in a kid body along with the Tendo sisters, or pure kid?

Also, to respond to previous reviews...

Anon X: Thank you very much. There will only be a single Ranma in the story (linked above) since the spell sends the ki/soul and memories back into the body that exists at the time. Ranma has his knowledge and memories, but a much younger and weaker body.

Khandur: I do have an idea for something like that, but it is not exactly the same. Of course, if you want to try your hand at such a story using this premise, I won't complain! The premise was put up for anyone to use.


End file.
